Eyes full of Trust, Mind full of Lies
by My Eiffel Tower Dreams
Summary: When Elena, Stefan and Damon take an unplanned trip to Paris, they discover parts of their life, Reinvent their selves, find the love love of their life and unravel the mystery behind Elena.
1. Bonjour, Paris!

_Okay, so this is my FIRST EVER PUBLISHED FANFIC. I hope you guys like it. I'll update it as soon as possible, which MIGHT be everyday since I'm on semester break :D Reviews are well accepted, good and bad! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Elena's POV<strong>

Waking up. It never really was my thing yet here I am, lying down in a bed in a hotel room somewhere, wide awake. Damon is on my left and Stefan on my right. I'm still wondering where I am or how I got here. I slowly and cautiously crawl out of my bed and look out the window.

What a surprise, I'm in Paris. I'm starting to think I'm still dreaming.

I stared out in the window, looking at the magnificent view of the Eiffel tower when suddenly Stefan wrapped his arms around me. I can tell it's him. His hands are very distinct.

"Good morning" I smiled, looking up at him.

He smiled back, hugged me tighter and kissed my head. I rest my head against his chest and sighed. His sweet scent makes me smile wider. Damon snored. Stefan and I tried to laugh without a sound but it was impossible.

"shut up, some people are trying to sleep…" Damon mumbled, covering his face with a pillow.

I giggled, broke free from Stefan and hit Damon with a pillow. "get up. I KNOW you're not really sleeping" I hit him again.

It's crazy how Damon and I have been getting along. It seemed just like yesterday when he was deranged and now he's like an adorable kitten. Ok, scratch that, he isn't adorable, nor can he be compared to a kitten. He's still deranged… but he tries to be nice in front of me.

"Elena, let him be. Why don't we go out and explore Paris instead?" Stefan insisted. He was already holding my hand, pulling me towards the door.

"Stefan, I- what are we doing here in Paris?" I finally asked.

"And there she goes. Good luck Stefan…" Damon's eyes widened as he stood up from the bed.

I shot him a look as he entered the bathroom then looked right back at Stefan. "Well…?"

He looked at me like I was bait.

I waited for his answer.


	2. Curiosity Kills the Cat

_Ok, so I Lied. I said I would publish pretty soon. It got delayed into a week because I got sick. Stupid flu. Anyhow I got my very first review :'D it made my day. Thank you, Shelbator :3 Thank you also, Castiel Salvatore for that nice PM :)_

_I'll try to update as often as possible. Reviews are well accepted. Happy reading! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan's POV<strong>

Her eyes, they were so full of trust. It's so hard to lie to her.

"We're um… we're…" I fumbled. I can't think of any good reason. Besides, I can't just go and tell her _Hey, your life is at stake yet again so we're hiding here in Paris._ That would sound totally wrong.

"Well we're here for… a vacation" I smiled at here, hoping she'd believe me.

She looked at me like I was a fool. "A Vacation?" She sighed.

"Yes, well everybody back at Mystic Falls said you needed it."

"uhuh", she doubted.

"Yes. They Did."

"and by 'they', you mean..?"

"I mean everyone back home" I reached out to give her a reassuring hug. "Look, Elena. Everything's going to be fine. You don't have to worry about anything."

Instead of a smile that I was hoping for, she just stood still, with such agony on the expression on her face.

"What do you mean 'everything's going to be fine'? Stefan, I NEED to know if there's something wrong. Please, tell me."

Her voice was cracking as she spoke those words. I can't help but to hug her again. "Shhh. Nothing's wrong. I promise you. Like I said, everyone just thought you needed a vacation." She's so fragile. I need to be careful with my words sometimes. I can't give her a nervous breakdown.

She nodded and hugged me tightly. "Ok."

Deep inside I know she's not going to let this one go.

**Elena's POV**

What were they hiding? I just got to know. I NEED to know.

I let go of Stefan knowing that he won't give it up…whatever it is that they are hiding from me. I had to make it seem like I believed them. I smiled at Stefan.

Damon came out of the bathroom wet, with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"So, ELENA stop being paranoid. I can hear your conversation from the bathroom even with the shower on"

Damon, though often tamed, can really be annoying at times.

"Damon, what are you even doing here?"

"Aren't I allowed to go on a vacation too?"

I shot him an annoyed look. He brushed it off, turned around, got his clothes then went back to the bathroom.

I sighed and shook my head, sat down on the bed and looked at Stefan. "So, Mr. Vacation, what do you plan to do now?" I made sure to put an emphasis on 'Mr. Vacation' when I said it. He cupped my face in his hands and looked me in the eye, smiling. "Anything you want" he said.

Anything I want? What I really want to know is why we are here in Paris, but I guess we can't do that. He'll only deny it. "Well If you are gonna kidnap me, might as well get out of this hotel room and look around. Leave the tag-along behind" I forced out the last part.

"I heard that!" Damon shouted from the bathroom.

"You were supposed to!" I taunted back.

Stefan laughed. I wish he would laugh more often. It felt more reassuring.

"On second thought, I know what we're going to do today. Get dressed" Stefan smiled then left the room.

Great, now I'm alone with Damon and I'm left with a curious mind.


End file.
